


Together Forever

by frostyfluff31



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 07:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18734707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frostyfluff31/pseuds/frostyfluff31
Summary: Bruce and Natasha’s short conversation before they embark on the most important mission of their lives.





	Together Forever

**Author's Note:**

> In this fic, Bruce is not merged with the Hulks body.

“Vormir and New York. We’re going to be worlds apart again,” Bruce said with obvious sadness. “Maybe we should just go after the same stone together.”

It had just been fourteen days since they fully rekindled their relationship and here they are again about to embark on the most dangerous yet most important mission of their lives, apart.

“Bruce,” Natasha said his name endearingly, soothing him a bit. She waited for his eyes to lock with hers before she continued, “You already know the answer to that.”

“Yeah, I know,” he replied crestfallen, eyes shoots immediately back down to the ground. He doesn’t want them to be planets apart a second time, but it’s already been agreed, it’s a done deal. 

She moved to stand in front of him, hands searched for his to intertwine together. “Hey, as Tony said, it’ll just take a minute. Also, I won’t be too far away.”

He watched her right hand pull away from his left to cover one side of his chest, just above his beating heart. “I’m just here.”

He did smile at that. He topped his free hand over hers and gave it a gentle squeeze. “Yes you are. Do you carry me with you too?”

This time it’s her lips that curved up and she lifted up their entwined hands above her own heart. “Always.”

“Forever together?” He asked as he leaned in closer. 

Instinctively, she followed his lead and their foreheads meet. “Together forever.”


End file.
